


Beso por San Valentin

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, San Valentin, Secret Identity Fail
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble LadyNoir] Era el momento, Chat Noir no aguantaba más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso por San Valentin

Chat Noir ya no aguantaba más la situación. El nuevo villano había sido vencido con una facilidad digna de el dúo y una vez más, Ladybug pretendía huir para que no descubriera su identidad secreta. Era algo que realmente le molestaba, pues daba la sensación de que realmente no confiaba en él, y eso lo enfadaba cada vez más. ¿No había demostrado ya que la quería incondicionalmente?

\- ¡Espera, Ladybug!- tuvo que agarrarla para que no saliera- De verdad, puedes confiar en mi

\- ¿Sabes a cuantas personas pondríamos en riesgo si supieran nuestra identidad secreta?- le preguntó muy serie, mientras intentaba librarse del agarre- Chat, suelta

Pero él no lo hacía. A la contra, tiro de ella para poder abrazarla. ¿Cuanto más iban a seguir con aquello? Quería ponerle fin ese día como fuera. Se escuchaba el fin del los miraculous y Ladybug quería salir de ahí. Aun no sentía que era el momento, a diferencia de su compañero. Insistía, pero él seguí ahí, abrazándola. Solo ante el último sonido de advertencia, este separó el abrazó para poder besarla, agarrando suavemente el rostro de la heroína con sus manos. Ella se mostraba tímida y avergonzada ante la situación, pero terminó por rendirse ante el beso de su compañero, acariciando su rubia cabellera. Ambos notaban la des-transformación en proceso, pero daba igual, el beso tenía su prioridad. Se separaron bastante después de que sus kwamis se hubieran ocultado en la ropa de los chicos, y al mirarse, la cara de Marinette estaba completamente roja, mientras que su compañero estaba realmente sorprendido.

\- ¿Marinette/Adrien?- preguntaron ambos a la vez, bastante sorprendidos


End file.
